Modern Day Titanic
by forecastmostlysunny
Summary: I think you can figure out what the story will be about based on the title, but please R&R. Ch. 8 added!
1. The Begining

**A/N: I had an account on FF, but I didn't use it for a while…. I've never written a story for "Titanic" so I hope I don't write this story too badly. **

**I do not own "Titanic" or anything related to the movie. I do however, own any of the characters that are not in the original movie….**

I, Rose DeWitt Buktator, walked up to my new school after being dropped off by my mother a few minutes earlier. I was a normal sized girl wearing a light pink shirt, blue jeans, and white Keds and I had my fiery red hair up in a bun. I had green eyes and a warm smile. I was not that popular, but that was okay by me.

All around me, students were going into the school, coming from all different directions, from all different backgrounds. I had no idea how I was ever going to find my way around the school, so I decided to just go in, since I realized that I had been standing outside for almost five minutes.

Inside the school, a lot of people stared at my red hair- not too many people have my shade of red hair.

As I was walking down the hallway on my way to my first class, though, I saw a guy about my age who was just standing in the hallway, leaning against the lockers. He had blonde hair, was dressed well -for class- and (from what I could see) the most striking blue eyes. _Looks cute! _I thought. He looked kind of sad, like he was unhappy with his life. The guy did look at me, though, quickly. Suddenly, though, a girl with brown hair came up and pulled him away. She didn't look happy when she saw him, and still didn't look happy as she tried to pull him away. He quickly pulled away from her, though, and walked down the hallway. I didn't see either of them for the rest of the day.

Later that night….

I was walking down by the bridge, neat the river, when I stopped suddenly. There, standing at the edge of the bridge was the guy I had seen at school. He looked like he was going to jump off of the bridge….

**A/N: Please let me know what you think and if there's anything I can improve on…. **


	2. That Fateful Night

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. I tried to make it more modern-day in terms of Jack and Rose talking, and I also tried to change the scene where Rose's cousin falls in but is okay in the end. Hope I did that well. **

_Later that night…._

_I was walking down by the bridge, neat the river, when I stopped suddenly. There, standing at the edge of the bridge was the man I saw in school. He looked like he was going to jump off of the bridge…._

"Don't do it." My voice was shaking.

"Stop. Don't come any closer." The guys voice was also shaking. I could tell he didn't want to be found. I was wondering, though, what he was doing in this part of town. As far as I knew, he lived on the other side. The rich side. But right now, that wasn't important. What was important was trying to stop him from jumping.

"Please don't jump! Give me your hand and I'll help you back over."

"No. Stay where you are. Otherwise, I will let go" His voice sounded commanding, but he still sounded scared. Either way, I wasn't about to let him fall. Not when I could do anything about it.

"No, actually, you won't."

"What do you mean?! Don't tell me what I will and will not do because you don't know me at all!" I didn't want to judge him at all, but I did want to stop him from jumping.

"No. You would have done it already."

"You're distracting me. Please go away." I wasn't going away any time soon. I really didn't want to see this man - or anyone, really - die.

"Well, you see, I can't really do that. I'm too involved now. If you jump, then I'm going to jump in after you." I would, too.

"Don't be crazy! You'll be killed!" He was trying to talk me out of trying to help, but no matter what he said, I was going to stay.

"I'm a good swimmer."

"Then the fall would kill you." I'm sure it would. But I did not want this man to fall.

"It would probably hurt. But I'm a lot more concerned about drowning. You see, the current it kind of strong here, and if you fall, you can and will get sucked under."

"Really?" I could tell he was actually considering it because he turned around slightly. I think Jack thought he would just freeze because the water in the river was also really cold.

"Yeah. My cousin fell in the river one time a few years ago. It wasn't at this spot, but we were really scared that he would drown. In the end, he managed to swim back because he was pretty strong." I then realized that what I was saying sounded like I thought he wasn't a good swimmer. "But, like I said, it wasn't at this part. It was at a part with a stronger current. And he was a little older then you."

Jack was now completely turned around so that it looked like he was trying to come back over the rail.

"Okay." I said slowly "Do you want help over?" I hoped I wasn't scaring him by basically saying he'd come over the rail.

"No, it's alright. I got it." With that, he climbed back over the rail as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn't been about to jump over the rail and never come back. When he did come back over and was on the actual bridge, he extended his hand.

"Jack Dawson." He introduced himself.

"Rose DeWitt Bukater." When he shook my hand, I felt a spark. And I knew that even if I never saw him again, that this moment would change my life, if only because I had saved someone else. I did hope that I would see Jack again, though....

"Nice to meet you, Rose." He gave me a smile, and when he shook my hand, I could see he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. He also had the brightest, nicest smile.

"You too, Jack."

We began to walk off of the bridge when suddenly, a young woman walked up to us and she did not look happy at all.

**A/N: As usual, let me know what you think! Also, please know that I'm going to try and type the chapters in advance, so I'll have the story planned out up to a point, but if you think I should change something (like a character or a storyline) because it's not how the character would act, or the character wouldn't say something like what I have typed let me know, but I do type them in advance… **


	3. Talking

**A/N: Here's the third chapter! Let me know what you think and if I can improve anything. Also, please review because I may stop writing if I don't get enough of them; it would kind of be a waste of my time if I'm typing these chapters out but nobody is reading them. So, if you do read them, if you could be so kind as to review, it would be greatly appreciated! : ) **

"_Jack Dawson." He introduced himself._

_"__Rose DeWitt Bukater__" _

_"Nice to meet you, Rose." He gave me a smile, and when he shook my hand, I could see he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. He also had the brightest, nicest smile I had ever seen._

_"You too, Jack."_

We began to walk off of the bridge when suddenly, a young woman walked up to us and she did not look happy at all.

"What do you think you're doing?!?!?! Why are you touching my boyfriend?!?!"

"Andrea, stop. It's nothing." Jack tried to explain to her. It wasn't working, though, because she still looked really angry. Not that I could blame her. If I was her, I'd be jealous, too.

"Really?! It sure doesn't look like nothing!"

"No, you see, what happened was that my watch fell off in the water and Rose happened to be walking by…" Anyone could tell that he was bluffing, but I knew he didn't want anyone else knowing his story.

"Really? Was that what happened?" Andrea looked at me sharply.

"Yeah, that's what happened." I didn't dare say anything else.

"Well, then, you owe her a thank you." Andrea said to Jack.

"Thank you." Jack smile at me; it was a very nice, cute, sweet smile. "Maybe we should invite her to dinner?"

"Yes. Rose, would you like to come to dinner at my house? It's just going to be us and a few other friends. You could tell them how you helped Jack…" I could tell Andrea wanted me to say no, thank you.

"Sure. That would be awesome." Jack looked pleased, Andrea did not. And I didn't care.

The Next Day…

For some reason, Jack met me in the park and wanted to talk to me. I thought that it was weird because he had never come to the park before. Also, he never really talked to me outside of school, although I had only been there a few weeks.

"Well, Jack, we're talked about the weather, high school, and we've been talking for about half an hour. But I'm guessing that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?"

"No." Jack said. I could tell he was nervous; whatever he wanted to tell me wasn't easy for him to tell. I don't think he had told anyone before, but I also don't think he tried suicide before, either. "I wanted… well, you must be thinking, what on Earth is that rich guy thinking?? He doesn't have a reason to be depressed!"

"Actually, that's not what I was thinking at all. What I was thinking was, what could make this guy want to attempt suicide?" I was wondering this. I also didn't think that money bought happiness. Just because a person had the latest "in" thing, didn't mean he or she was the happist person. I was going to tell Jack my thoughts, but he interrupted me before I could say them.

"Well, it was many things. Andrea is… well, she's… I don't know what she is, I mean, I don't know how to describe her, but our parents really want us to be together, and… yeah. That's pressure, and I guess I kind of snapped. Or not, but I don't how to describe that, either." I could tell that this wasn't easy - baring your soul to a total stragner, I mean. I couldn't do it ever, but Jack was making me re-think that idea.

As we were walking and talking, I had swung a sketchbook around in my arm. Jack took notice of it and asked to se it. When I gave it to him, he started thumbing thought it. There were pictures of almost anything in there – building, but I really liked drawing people, so there was mostly people. Jack pointed to a picture of a guy sitting on a park bench, like we were doing now.

"Wow, Rose. You have a gift. You can really see people."

"I see you." I replied.

"And?" He asked, smiling.

"You wouldn't have jumped. Jack's face changed and I would tell that was not what he was expecting to hear – he probably wanted me to comment on his features or something.

"I wish I could be like you." Jack said, looking sad.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you do not care what anyone things about you. I wish I could be like that. And I wish I could just adapt to my surroundings, I know that sounds cheesy, but you seem so… I don't know how to describe it." Jack looked frustrated because he couldn't explain what he meant.

Jack never did get to try and explain what he meant because suddenly, one of the many church bells rang in the distance, and Jack and I realized that it was time to part and get ready for dinner.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I'm working on trying to improve the length. Also, I wanted to get this chapter posted. I wanted to include something like the spitting scene in the film, but I wasn't sure what to do since Jack and Rose are in a park. If I ever re-edit this, then hopefully I will have an idea for that.**

**I'll try to update this frequently, but it's not always easy as sometimes life gets in the way, whether you want it to or not! Anyway please review. : ) **

**Also, MAJOR thanks to kittiepurry (Katie), my beta. She rocks, and if you have not already read her stories, you should! **


	4. The Party Part I

**Hi! Here's the new chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been busy. **

**I don't own Jack, Rose, or "Titanic" because if I did, Jack wouldn't have died in the end. **

**Also, for some reason, my mind wants to type 'Angela' instead of 'Andrea.' I think Angela was going to be her original name... Anyway, let me know if I ever mistype any names. **

A re-cap from the last chapter (Italics only):

_The Next Day…_

_"Actually, that's not what I was thinking at all. What I was thinking was, what could make this guy want to attempt suicide?"_

_"Well, it was many things. Andrea is… well, she's… I don't know what she is, I mean, I don't know how to describe her, but our parents really want us to be together, and… yeah."_

_All of the sudden, one of the many church bells rang in the distance, and Jack and I realized that it was time to part and get ready for dinner._

As I got ready for dinner, I wondered what the night would hold. I didn't really like the kind of people Jack hung out with daily-and I didn't think they liked me much, either. Because of who I was. There's a whole lot of prejudice going on here, I thought. And maybe they'll get over it like Elizabeth and Darcy did. Once they got over their prejudices, they fell in love and it was beautiful. At least, Jane Austen made it seem beautiful… Nevertheless, I got ready for the dinner and tried not to think about what might happen because that didn't boost my self-confidence any.

A Few Hours Later….

I entered the town where Andrea lived. It didn't take me too long to get there, but I still was dreading it. I didn't want people to ask me many questions because I didn't want them to find out what Jack was actually doing on the bridge. If they asked me questions, and I wasn't thinking, I might "spill the beans" so to speak, and that could be a really big problem. Also, I didn't want to get on anybody's bad side, lest of all Jack's.

When I got to the party, there were a few people there, like Andrea said. Nobody noticed me, or if they did, they didn't say hello. I was feeling like a fish out of water until I caught a glimpse of him. This was a semi-formal party, so people were dressed up, but not to the nines or anything. Jack was wearing a light blue shirt, which happened to be my favorite color, black pants and black shoes.

"Hey Rose." he greeted after walking over to me. His piercing blue eyes looked me up and down before asking how I was. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I didn't think people did that anymore and I only saw that done in movies from the 1920's. Not that it was a bad thing at all. Seeing my surprise he said, "Sorry. I saw that in a movie and I always wanted to do it." Jack smiled.

"That's okay, Jack," I answered, trying to get over the shock of his lips on my hand. "And I'm okay, thanks for asking. How are you?"

"I'm okay, thanks for asking." He gave me one of the smiles I was growing to love.

"There are not a lot of people here." I commented

"No. Andrea was going to invite more, but I told her not to. Her parents don't want her to have this party to begin with, so they're not going to like it if their house gets trashed by hundreds of teenagers."

"I see." I answered, not wanting to admit I didn't know anyone there except Jack and Andrea. I didn't really know Andrea, either. Only from last night and the few times I've encountered her at school.

"Shall we?" Jack asked, offering me his arm, which I accepted with a big smile. "So. What do you want to do?" Jack asked. Suddenly, a nice girl who I also knew from school walked up to us. I thought she was here just to see Jack – he was cute – but to my surprise, she also greeted me after Jack introduced me.

"I think they're starting to bring out the snacks. Want to go over there and see what going on?" Jack and I agreed and followed her, and Jack also offered her his arm, which she took, smiling too, but in a different way. This was going to be an interesting night.

**A/N: As always, let me know what you think! I wanted to post this soon so it wouldn't be longer between updates. And I'll try to post the next chapter before the rest of the holidays. And if you're American (I am), I hope you had a great Thanksgiving. [= **


	5. The Party Part II

**A/N: Here's a recap from the last chapter. A warning: I don't know how long this chapter is going to be because I am having writers block. So, if this doesn't end up being very long, I'm really sorry in advance!**

**If you want, when you review, you can write what you want to happen in the story and maybe I'll use some of them. Otherwise, it's going to be really long between updates. And I don't want to be the kind of author who only updates every six months. (No offense to those who do because I'm sure you're very busy. I am not busy right now, I just have writers block.)**

**NOTE: I tried to upload this on 1/30/2010 but the upload thing was having issues… **

"So. What do you want to do?" Jack asked. Suddenly, a nice girl who I also knew from school walked up to us. I thought she was here just to see Jack – he was cute – but to my surprise, she also greeted me after Jack introduced me.

"I think they're starting to bring out the snacks. Want to go over there and see what going on?" Jack and I agreed and followed her, and Jack also offered her his arm, which she took, smiling too, but in a different way. This was going to be an interesting night.

"So, Rose, what do you think so far?"

"Well, it seems like there is a lot of people here that I don't know. I mean, there's not many people here, but I don't know most of them anyway." Jack, after making sure we were not going to bit each other's heads off, left us to go and talk to someone else.

"Well, you know Jack. And my name is Megan, so that makes two people." I had seen Megan around school several times, but had never said anything to her. I knew she was a really sweet girl, though, and that was enough for me.

"Hi Megan, it's nice to meet you." I said, shaking her hand when she offered it.

At this moment, Jack returned with small plates of appetizers and glasses of punch for both Megan and I, which made me smile because he was so sweet. I didn't think he would bring food for us – I thought he would make us go and get it ourselves. The fact that Jack got it for us was really sweet, and I knew most guys today wouldn't do that for girls. Most guys would treat girls as objects, I thought.

"So, Rose," Angela said, walking over to us, looking kind of smug "How's life here?"

"Um… life is good here. I like it a lot."

"You must miss your friends a lot, though, don't you?" Angela faked sympathy. She was with what I could only think of as her posse, and they all faked it, too. They were phonies, all of them; they cared too much about their looks and judged a book by its cover.

"Yeah, I do, but I'll see them at Christmas or something. And we e-mail back and forth all the time." I did miss my friends and I hoped I would see them soon. I wasn't sure if it would be during winter break or not, and if it wasn't, then I was really happy to have e-mail and a telephone that I could use anytime I wanted. I'd be really sad without them.

"But how is it living in a small house when you lived in such a big house back home?" I realized that Angela was just assuming things and that she wanted me to say that I had always lived in a small house, giving her some sort of power over me.

"Well, I've always lived in a decent sized house, but my house here isn't small at all. I like it."

"But isn't your life kind of… unpredictable? I mean, you don't know of you'll have to move again, right?" I looked at Angela, who was faking sympathy, and so were all of her friends.

"Actually, I like it. I believe in making each day count because nobody knows what kind of hand they are going to be dealt next."

"That's very true." One of Angela's friends said, and anyone watching could tell she didn't think that was a good thing at all. She wanted me to say something really stupid and embarrass myself in front of everyone.

Angela and her "friends" soon left us along after that, and I was talking with Megan for almost the rest of the night. Of course, I kept an eye on Jack for almost as long as that, but so did every other girl in the room, not that he paid them much attention at all.

**A/N: Okay, I know this is a really short update, but I wanted to post it because I wanted to update my story soon. I know it's been several months since my last update, and I'm sorry for that. I've been busy with school/scholarships, and plus I'm kind of having writers block, even though I really like this story. Also, I might be editing this whole story very soon.**

**Anyway, please R&R! **


	6. The Party Part III

**A/N: So I'm trying to have this chapter posted and uploaded before I graduate high school, which is on June 6, 2010. At the rate I'm going, that might not happen. And I want to post as much of this story as possible before college because that will probably be more hectic than high school.**

_"But isn't your life kind of… unpredictable? I mean, you don't know of you'll have to move again, right?" I looked at Angela, who was faking sympathy, and so were all of her friends._

_"Actually, I like it. I believe in making each day count because nobody knows what kind of hand they are going to be dealt next."_

_"That's very true." One of Angela's friends said, and anyone watching could tell she didn't think that was a good thing at all. She wanted me to say something really stupid and embarrass myself in front of everyone._

_Angela and her "friends" soon left us along after that, and I was talking with Megan for almost the rest of the night._

On that night, I learned that distance doesn't stop someone from looking at you. Jack and I were pretty much a whole room apart, but even when he was talking to people, I still caught him looking my way.

"So, do you like it here so far?" Megan asked, pulling me out of my daze and making me look at her for once, instead of looking to see where Jack was.

"Yeah. It's different then home, but it's nice in it's own way."

"So you're not totally used to it, yet?"

"No. But I think I will be soon."

"Jack, right?"

"What?" I was trying to make it seem… not obvious that I was looking for and at him, because I didn't want to be rude. Even though I only knew her for an hour so far, I thought Megan had the possibility of being a really good friend. Which was awesome because even back home, where I went to school with the same people all my life, I really didn't have any friends.

"Yeah. It's kind of obvious what you're doing." At first, I thought she was angry, but then I looked at her face. She was smiling. "It's okay, though. Most girls do that when they first meet him."

Suddenly, I had a bad feeling in my stomach. Of course millions of girls would stare at him. What if I was just some other girl? Then I thought of the other night, and I thought that maybe I was more than just "some girl."

"Do you think Angela can tell?" The last thing I wanted to do was make her angry.

"Um… no, but if you keep doing that, she will."

"But shouldn't she be used to it by now? You said it yourself-many girls look at him."

"Yeah, but none of those girls are also his friends. I mean, the rare few actually are, and they're always just friends, so Angela has nothing to worry about with them. But with you…" For some reason, what Megan just said made me really happy.

"I know what I just said probably made you really happy. I don't like saying this, but we should probably get going." I reluctantly agreed, and we went to say goodbye to Jack (who was nowhere near Angela). After we said our goodbyes, he kissed my hand. Only when he pulled his hand away and turn around did I realize he left a note in my hand.

_Please meet me by the clock tower. _

**A/N: So I realize that this story isn't exactly like the movie, and I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry for the short chapters that I'll try to make longer. But I recently started working four days a week (three of which are after school until 9 at night) instead of two. Also, I'm getting ready for all the events that come with high school ending (if only mentally right now, although I do have my prom dress!), so I don't have a lot of time to update, but I'll try and work on that. In addition, I have not seen "Titanic" in awhile, so if it's not totally accurate, sorry.**

**Please review! **


	7. The Beach

**A/N: Sorry this hasn't been updated in awhile. I've kinda been lost in terms of where to go with this story-even though there's a movie that I'm basing it off of. Also, I've been really busy, even though I graduated high school a month and a day ago... If it seems like this has a lot of mistakes, sorry about that. I got a cute little Netbook for graduation and there's only WordPad on it right now.**

**Anyway, here's the story.**

"But shouldn't she be used to it by now? You said it yourself-many girls look at him."

"Yeah, but none of those girls are also his friends. I mean, the rare few actually are, and they're always just friends, so Angela has nothing to worry about with them. But with you…" For some reason, what Megan just said made me really happy.

"I know what I just said probably made you really happy. I don't like saying this, but we should probably get going." I reluctantly agreed, and we went to say goodbye to Jack (who was nowhere near Angela). After we said our goodbyes, he kissed my hand. Only when he pulled his hand away and turn around did I realize he left a note in my hand.

_Please meet me by the clock tower. _

After I read the note, I didn't know what to think. _Oh my gosh, I think I am in love with Jack._ I had never been in love, so I had nothing to compare it to. But I loved being around him, despite not knowing him for that long, and hated it when we were apart.

Once I met him at the tower, he asked me, "Do you want to go for a walk?" **(A/N: I know he said "real party" in the film. But I thought I'd change it up. :) )**

"Sure. I'd love to."

We had been walking along the beach for several minutes before we started talking.

"So, Rose, you know a lot about me, but I don't know anything about you." The way he said it wasn't mean or rude. He sounded like he genuinly cared and wanted to know my story. "What's your story?"

"It's still being written."

"Okay, then what chapters do you have so far?"

"Well, I grew up in Chippewa Falls, and we're not really well-off at all. Hence why I might not be dressed as nicely as some of the other girls at the party."

"No, Rose. I think you're the prittest girl at the party. Those girls think that putting on make-up and wearing expensive dresses will make them beautiful, and it does, but I think that inner beauty is what matters most. Those girls don't seem to have a lot of that."

"They're just lookng for the Ken to their Barbie."

"Exactly." He smiled at me, and I realized, if I hadn't before, that I could stare at his smile forever and get lost in his peircing blue eyes.

"Have you found your Barbie yet, Jack?"

"No. I'm looking for someone who has more to her than just good looks. Someone who is nice, and sweet, and beautiful inside and out. And if she saves strangers from attempting to kill themselves, then that's just an added bonus." that last sentence made me blush and smile. What Jack said was really sweet, and I knew that I'd be replaying it over and over in my mind while trying to fall asleep.

"Rose, in case I have not made this clear, I'd really like to see you again after tonight." He paused, as if waiting for my reaction, which was a huge smile. "So, does that mean you want to see me too?"

"Yes, Jack, I would love to."

"Okay, well, I'll pick you up tomorrow around, say, five? There's this really cool place I want to take you to."

"Okay. See you at five."

"But I'm going to walk you home so I know where you live."

"Oh, no, that's okay. I can just-"

"Rose. It's nighttime. I don't want you getting hurt. And I want to spend more time with you. So I'm walking you home."

On the way home, we talked about many things-our favorite movies (His was _The Departed_, mine was _Casablanca_, and we both promised to see the others favorites soon.)

When we got to my house, Jack grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it, then kissed my cheek.

I did replay the night over and over in my head and didn't geet much sleep as a result of it. I also realized that I was in love with Jack Dawson and that wouldn't ever change.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is short. I wanted to update it quickly. And is it okay if it's not exactly like the movie? Please review!**


	8. Lunch

**A/N: So, I hope this update will be sooner than the last few... actually, every one has been far apart. Sorry for that. Also, I know I have not updated my **_**Dirty Dancing**_**story in awhile, and I'm sorry for that, too. I've been kind of lacking inspiration for it and don't really know where to take it. So, if anybody has any advice, please let me know and maybe I'll write them in the story-and give the person credit, of course. Anyway, on with the story!**

_"Rose. It's nighttime. I don't want you getting hurt. And I want to spend more time with you. So I'm walking you home."_

_On the way home, we talked about many things-our favorite movies (His was The Departed, mine was Casablanca, and we both promised to see the others favorites soon.)_

_When we got to my house, Jack grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it, then kissed my cheek._

I did think about Jack and the night we shared all night. I slept, but not much, and I dreamt about Jack, knowing that I couldn't wait to see him again. He agreed to pick me up again at 11 am and then we could go to lunch. Needless to say, I could not wait for 11am. I tried to keep myself busy-since I couldn't sleep, I had gotten up at 8am.

Eventually, I got bored of reading/writing/watching TV/going on the computer, so the only thing left to do was think. And of course, I thought about Jack. I wondered why he was spending time with me. Was it so he could appear better than me? I wanted to ask him about it when he picked me up, but I wasn't sure I actually could when he was in front of me. Being with him made me loose all track of time and I was constantly in awe of him-not just because of his looks, but because he had such a way of living, if that even makes sense. The doorbell rang, interrupting my thoughts. It was 11am.

**A/N: I was going to have you wait until my next update to read the lunch date, but I figured to let you read it now. Enjoy. Also, ending it here would be way too short of an update.**

I flew down the stairs, but paused before opening the door to make it look like I had just casually walked there. I hoped it worked...

Opening the door, I saw Jack's face, smiling, and he smiled even more when he saw my face, causing me to smile in return.

"Hey, Rose. What's up?"

"Hi, Jack. Not much, how about you?"

"Well, I'm taking a beautiful girl out to lunch, so I'm a lucky guy." My smile was made even bigger by the last comment.

"Well, I think she must be a lucky girl, then, to be going out on a date with you." Jack's smile also got bigger.

We walked to the diner. It was a decent walk, but we started talking and that made time go by faster.

"Jack, I hate to ask this and possibly spoil the mood, but what are we? You have a girlfriend, so we can't date, but..."

"Well, right now, I'd say we were pretty good friends, don't you think?"

"Yes, but-"

"And I plan on breaking up with Angela. I planned on doing it even before we met-she doesn't make me happy. You do." He paused before continuing, and didn't look at me. "I hope I didn't scare you with that last part, Rose. It's just-"

"No, Jack, you didn't freak me out. I really like getting to know you more, and I didn't want to be the cause of your break-up." This was true-I wouldn't want to willingly come between people. And I'm glad he was with me because he really liked me, not because he felt better than me.

"You're not, Rose. Believe me." That made me happy and I smiled at Jack, who smiled in return.

"She's probably not going to take the break-up well, is she?"

"No, probably not. But there are a million and one guys waiting to date her. Or she can have a bunch of one night stands..."

"So, when do you think you'll actually break up with her?"

"Today." When I asked when, he said that they were supposed to go to some party together and he would just go to her house a few minutes early.

Normally, I wouldn't like this, but my feelings for Jack were so much more than I had ever known. And it wasn't like we were having an affair-Jack was going to break up with Angela and he had wanted to for awhile now.

Finally, we got to the diner. Jack held the door open for me, being the perfect gentleman that he was.

We talked more about school and TV shows (his favorite was _Deadliest Catch_, mine was _The O.C._), stuff like that. we were on our way out when Jack asked me if I wanted to see him tonight.

"Sure, Jack, I'd like that." We agreed to meet in the center of town at 8 pm tonight-he was going to Angela's tonight at 7.

"But don't think I'm taking you home after just this. We're going to walk around town. I love spending time with you, I hope that's okay."

"No, that's fine." I saidm shyly. "I like spending time with you, too."

With that, we were off.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this update-and it's longer than most of mine, I think! I also hope the ending wasn't too cheesy. And just an FYI-I will not be writing the break-up. You'll find out what happened when Rose does. Please review! :)**


	9. The Breakup?

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for you. Please read and review! :)**

**I don't own anything from "Titanic" and I am not making any money from this story.**

_We talked more about school and TV shows (his favorite was Deadliest Catch, mine was The O.C.), stuff like that. we were on our way out when Jack asked me if I wanted to see him tonight._

_"Sure, Jack, I'd like that." We agreed to meet in the center of town at 8 pm tonight-he was going to Angela's tonight at 7._

_"But don't think I'm taking you home after just this. We're going to walk around town. I love spending time with you, I hope that's okay."_

_"No, that's fine." I said shyly. "I like spending time with you, too."_

_With that, we were off._

Jack took me home after the date and I was really looking forward to the next night, but of course I didn't let Jack know that.

Not that I had that much experience with guys, but I didn't want to be the cause of some breakup. At least Jack was going to do it anyway...

Being that I was really excited for tomorrow night, I didn't sleep well. In the morning, I couldn't think of anything to do. Whatever I did find to do couldn't hold my attention for very long. I wished it was 8 so I could go and see Jack, and my grandmother's words re-played in my head: Don't wish your life away. I knew that was true and I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it.

Finally, it was 8pm and I left my house for the place he said he was going to meet me. It wasn't a long walk, nor was it really hot out, so I didn't mind walking.

I kept thinking of what was going to happen, or even if Jack would break up with her at all. He said he was going to, but a small part of me wondered if he actually would. There had to be something keeping him with her all this time... But I eventually chose to believe Jack and assume that he would, in fact, break up with her.

He was supposed to go to her house at 7 and meet me by 8. But when it got to be 8:30 and then 9, I wondered where he was. I also knew that I couldn't stay out much longer-even though I was in the center of town and there were other people, my walk home wasn't in town and it was dark. After waiting around for Jack a few minutes longer, I decided to just go home and call him tomorrow.

**The Next Day...**

I was woken up to a knock on my door. It was my mother telling me I had a visitor. Glancing at my clock, I saw that it was just after 7 in the morning and I remembered last nights events. I didn't know whether to be mad at Jack or not-it might not have been his fault that he hadn't met me. Maybe the breakup took longer than he had originally thought. I didn't know who was at the door, but given the time of day, I thought it could only be one person. Jack. At least, I really hoped it was him...

"Rose will be here in a minute, Jack." I overheard mom saying.

"Okay. And I'm sorry for knocking so early, ma'am."

"Oh, that's okay, Jack. As long as it doesn't become a habit. And please call me Anne."

"Don't worry, it won't. Thanks, Anne." Jack looked like he wanted to say something else, but then he saw me appear in the doorway.

"Well." Mom said "I guess that's my cue. Rose, please be home before dark, not 9:00 like last night." Jack looked sad at her last sentence.

"Don't worry, I'll have her home long before then." Jack smiled and led me out the door. His last sentence played over and over in my mind. Does that mean he doesn't want to see me? Did he not break up with her?

"I get that you're probably really upset right now..." I looked up at his face, and anyone could see that he was really tired, almost like he hadn't slept all night.

"I'm not mad, just confused. Why didn't you show up?"

"Well, Angela didn't take the break up too well. She spent a lot of time arguing with me and arguing with a person passionatly can be really tiring. I did go over there at 7, and when we finished, it was after 9pm and I figured you had already went home by then."

"Oh. I thought it might have taken longer than anticipated." I paused before asking, "So you're broken up?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Did you tell her why?"

"I told her that we ere really not right for each other and we had grown apart. I don't think she realized we never really had anything in common to begin with..."

"So, where does this leave us?" I asked after we had walked about half a block.

**A/N: So there you have this chapter. I hope it's not that bad. Please review-I want to know how many people are actually reading this story so I know if I'm writing because people are reading it or if it's just for me and nobody is reading this. Also, I know I could have added more drama by having Angela pregnant or something, but I couldn't do that to Jack and Rose. Also, I don't like Angela's character and didn't want her hanging around in this story anymore than necessary... **


	10. The Question

**Hi! I'm so sorry I have no updated this in several months – I think it's close to a year now – and there's no excuse for that except that life got in the way. Which is what everyone else says. However, hopefully this will be long and thank you so much to everyone who added this to his or her favorite stories/update lists! That really does mean a lot. And now on with the story…. Please read and review, too!**

_"So you're broken up?"_

_"Yeah, we are."_

_"Did you tell her why?"_

_"I told her that we ere really not right for each other and we had grown apart. I don't think she realized we never really had anything in common to begin with..."_

_"So, where does this leave us?" I asked after we had walked about half a block._

"Well, Rose," Jack said, then paused. "I don't want… I mean, some people might think that if I started dating you, then you'd just be the rebound girl. They also think we'd never last."

"They might think that anyway." I said, then freaked out to myself when Jack said he wanted to date me.

"Yeah, I know. But that's not really fair. Anyone who thinks you're a rebound girl is really dead wrong."

"What did you just say?" My heart was leaping out of my chest.

"I mean…" He blushed.

"Oooh, did I make Jack Dawson blush?" I paused before adding, "What do you mean by that? Wouldn't I be a rebound girl?"

"I guess you might be, because I would be dating you after I just broke up with Angela. But the truth is, I wanted to go out with you even before we broke up. I really care about you, Rose, and I'm so glad you saved my life. If it means that I get to be with you, even as a friend, that would be amazing."

My heart melted at those words. I really liked him and he was such a nice guy. Anyone would be lucky to call Jack his or her friend. When I told him this, he got a huge smile on his face.

"Well, Jack, if you want to ask me out, I expect you o actually do it, not beat around the bush." That was true – I did want Jack to actually ask me, not just hint at it. He smiled and then said,

"Rose, will you do me the honor of going out with me on Saturday night?" I have to wait until Saturday? I thought. At my apparently crestfallen face, he added "Or, we could go out tonight? I just wasn't sure if you had plans already. You might have plans on Saturday night, too…"

"Jack, shut up!" I said playfully. "I'd love to go out with you tonight. I don't really go out a lot."

"Well, I'll try to live up to the standards of the guys in the past that you've dated. Wouldn't want to be some sleazy rich guy who only wants sex."

"Jack, um, I've never actually had a boyfriend and I've never been on a date. So this could suck and I'd never know it." I didn't want to meet his eyes because I didn't want to see him laughing at me. To my surprise, he took my hand.

"Rose, look at me. Please." When I did, he continued, "You may not have ever been on a date, so in that respect, you might not know. But I'm pretty sure you've been happy at some point in your life, and I want to make you happy."

"Jack, that is so sweet. Being with you makes me happy, even if we're just hanging out." One thing still bothered me: sex. I had never done it, and I really didn't want Jack to pressure me. As if he could read my mind, Jack started talking.

"I also meant what I said earlier. I'm not in this for sex. Angela was all about that, so I don't want us to be about that. I'm not going to pressure you, and I won't break up with you just because you're not giving me anything. I'm good with just talking, hanging out, watching movies."

"Jack, how do you do that?" He seemed surprised.

"Do what?"

"Take my breath away every time?" Jack gave me one of his smiles that made me melt. I think they'll always make me melt, even when we're 90. Whoa, 90? Will we still be together then? Wouldn't want to get ahead of myself.

"So, do you want to go home and change first, or is what you're wearing good enough?" As if he thought he said something wrong, he hastily added, "You look beautiful, by the way. You look beautiful in anything, though, so that's not saying much." Jack was so sweet.

"Are you trying to butter me up or something?" Jack laughed and shook his head. He offered me his arm.

"Shall we?" I smiled. He could be so corny, but so cute, at the exact same time.

"We shall." Jack and I started walking down the street, arm in arm.

The date was everything I'd been dreaming of and more. We didn't do much, just walked around and went into stores, trying on clothes, making the weirdest outfits we could come up with, and laughing. I thought dates had to be in expensive restaurants, all proper and stuffy, but I would take that date with Jack over any restaurant.

When he walked my home, we stood on my porch.

"I had a really nice time tonight, Rose."

"I did too, Jack. Thanks for making this the best first date ever. I know I have nothing to compare it to, but I was really happy tonight. I'm so glad I got to spend today with you."

"Rose, it was me who was happy to spend the day with you. I don't think I've laughed so hard in my life, and for so long!" Jack smiled, then got serious.

"What's wrong?" Had I done or said something? Frantically, I searched my mind for everything I did or said.

"No, Rose. Tonight was perfect. But I would like to have more nights like these soon, if that's okay with you." He seemed hesitant.

"Hack, I would love to have more nights like these soon, too." I couldn't help smiling. I could never help smiling when I was near Jack.

"Good, Then I have a question to ask you." He paused, as if trying to think about what he really wanted to say.

"What is it? I won't get upset."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Oh. My God. I could not believe this was actually happening. I had been waiting for a guy to ask me out, but for some reason, I never thought we'd make it past the first date, much less him asking me to be his girlfriend. But I wouldn't want to torture him by making him wait too long for an answer. He seemed nervous enough as it is.

"Yes, Jack." I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest with happiness. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

He grabbed my hand, looked into my eyes, and brought his face to mine. Our lips didn't touch for too long, but I knew the memory of it would last forever.


End file.
